Helping a Witcher?
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: Kelliana is just an ordinary herbalist, just a normal villager. How does she end up helping a fully trained Witcher?
1. Chapter 1

As the morning sun hit my face, I groaned and reluctantly rose from my bed.

It's been a week since the massacre in Carsten; a brief distance from Oxenfurt City. A fiend had attacked and killed everyone, including my family. I was out in the Academy that day researching entries and recipes since I was an alchemist and studied herbology. When I retired home that evening, I found everyone dead. The village demolished. My entire life fell apart before my eyes.

In order to get over what had happened, I relocated to Novigrad City to a home by Portside Gate, directly outside the City itself. I used to be a normal woman with the ideal life. I had a husband, two outstanding children, a charming home, the kindest of friends. Yet now... now I feel like a nobody with nothing.

Getting up off the bed, I glanced throughout my new home. I had only been here for nine days and already there were herbs and alchemy scrolls stacked everywhere. Since I couldn't afford any furniture, I accumulated books I didn't require into a table and a cubby so I could store some items off the floor. My furnace was the neatest thing here since I used it for everything; preparing meals, alchemy, heat. I wasn't daft enough to put books and other flammable objects on there since it could cause a fire. My bed roll fit flawlessly in the far right corner. Being 5'7 has its advantages sometimes.

I changed into a long black skirt with a dark purple blouse and my apron. I decided today I'll do some farming out in the garden and some light dusting around my home. Heading out, my neighbour confronted me. "Yer new here ain't cha, Lass?"

"That I am." I responded.

"What's yer name girl?"

"Kelliana. And I'm not a _girl_. I'm a _lady_. I have children and a loving husband."

"Kelliana, aye? Where's this husband yer talking about?"

I kept silent at his question so he continued, "Well listen 'ere Darlin', you're not in them rich parts of the country anymore. You oughta learn not to be a smart ass and you'll get through just fine. If not, you's gonna have a hard time 'ere, _princess_."

"And who are _you_ to threaten _me_ considering you can't even speak proper English?" I challenged.

"Tch," He pulled his face back in a scowl and in a blink of an eye, his knuckles made contact with my cheek making me topple over onto the ground with a _thud_. "Don't **ever** speak like that to me again _girl_ or yer gonna get yerself dead." He spat and walked away.

I was too dumbfounded to comprehend what had just happened. "By the Eternal Flame, what did I get myself into?" With a sigh, I stood up and rubbed the blood from my lip then the dirt from my apron. I went round to the back of my hut to begin caring for the crops. I purchased this home precisely for the fact the prior landlord was also an herbalist so there were herbs already growing in the back.

After some time, I began cleaning. I started inside with some light organising and sweeping then went outside to finish.

By the time I completed everything, it was dark out. I leaned the tools up against the fence of my front yard and went inside. I took my apron off setting it in front of the door and took my dark hair out of its messy bun. It tumbled down my back and over my shoulders in relaxed curls. I grabbed an alchemy text from off the floor and began reading its contents. After studying a few chapters and recording some notes and several recipes, I settled it back down onto the floor and went to sleep. I wasn't able to concentrate on my book due to earlier's dispute with that strange man.

The next week played out the same - wake up, eat breakfast, tend to the crops, eat lunch, clean, eat dinner, study and then lastly, sleep. I hadn't spoken a word to a single soul here since that man came up to me. I sell the occasional herb to a traveller but that's it with my socialising.

One morning, a beautiful woman with ginger hair pulled back into a bun with sparkling amber eyes and a slight scar running down her cheek addressed me. "Kelliana, right? You don't happen to sell any herbs, do you?"

My first thought was, 'She's not from here due to her accent and her sentence structure. She's much different than that man.' "Herbs?" I questioned.

"Yes, I saw you were producing some in your field," She motioned to the patch of land, "Do you have any to trade?"

"Oh, of course, please come in. You're not from here are you?" I asked her as she walked inside.

"No, I'm from Arinbjorn - over in Skellige. You're the new girl from Oxenfurt, right?"

"Carsten actually, a bit outside of the city. Please, sit while I gather what I have."

"Thank you," she sat at the table made of books then continued, "What made you travel here, Kelliana?"

"Well, truth be told, my old village was attacked by a terrible monster. Everyone died including my husband and children. I came here to start anew. What about yourself? Why come to the continent?"

"You have my condolences. I will be true with you since you have told me your deepest burdens. Well, I suppose long story short, my father is Crach an Craite of Kaer Trolde and I ran away from there to escape the life you get when your father is ruler and such. I wish not to be part of that lifestyle anymore."

I turned around, mouth and eyes wide, "You're Cerys an Craite!? It's such an honour to meet you! I've studied all about you and your family back at the Academy! My children would die to-!" Blinking back some tears, I continued more softly, "They would have been so thrilled to meet you."

She nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry for the loss of your family and village. I was also not expecting such a reaction. As of now, you're the only one who knows of my real status. To everyone here in Novigrad, I am known as Sera of Arinbjorn."

"Well, _Sera of Arinbjorn,_ your secret is safe with me. You are the first person I have had a discussion with within the week I've been here. I don't care for many of the people in this village." I said with a slight giggle as I brought the last of my wares over to the table.

"I couldn't agree more. So, what are the prices?"

"Prices? Oh, Ten coppers a bit."

She picked what she needed then handed me 2 crowns, which is the equivalent to 200 coppers. "Here you are, thank you and take care. We will surely speak again soon."

I nodded and saw her out. "Wow. _The_ Cerys an Craite of Kaer Trolde is living here and I chatted with her. My daughters would have been overflowing with joy at this."

Shutting the door after her, I went back to my bed. I laid down and took in all the noises and scents around me. There were cows mooing, hogs squealing, children laughing and talking, light rain was rapping on the roof and forming puddles on the dirt road outside. There was the occasional "G'day Master," from one villager to a wandering man.

The smells were overwhelming. There was wet dirt infused with a mild scent of citrus from the herbs outside my windowpane. Smoke from the smouldering wood made its way gradually through the house from the furnace. It contrasted oddly with the smell of wet wood and animal faeces from the enclosures outside.

I was pulled out of my trance by a hard knock on the front door. 'Cerys?' I thought out loud, 'Hmm, perhaps she forgot something.' With a slight huff, I rose from the floor and proceeded to the door.

"Oh? Hello sir," I addressed the mysterious looking man standing in front of me. He had long white hair and beard, golden cat-like eyes and a large scar over his right eye travelling down his cheek. He was wearing armour with a wolf's head medallion around his neck. I gasped excitedly, "You're a Witcher aren't you!?"

"Er, yes. My name is Geralt of Rivia. I have a few questions regarding Carsten and the monster that dwells there." The Witcher answered.

My heart sank to my stomach. Apprehensively I motioned him inside, "Oh, come in Master Witcher. Have a seat at the table." He nodded silently and walked in, his wolf's head medallion clanging lightly on his armour. As he walked passed, I noticed his two swords dyed with blood accompanying a crossbow. 'That's so amazing. How on earth does he carry that all day?' I thought to myself with a slight smirk on my face.

I sat down across from him and blurted out, "How did you get that scar on your eye?" He narrowed his eyes at me and furrowed his brow. Once I realised what I said, I quickly countered with "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to ask that. Wh-What would you like to know about Carsten?"

He cleared his throat then in his monotone voice started, "I'd been travelling through Novigrad to Oxenfurt when I came across an abandoned settlement. A man from the city had told me of your survival from an assault by a monster and said to come here to talk with you about it."

"Where would you like me to begin, Master Witcher?"

"The very beginning, if you would."

"Okay, well, I would always spend most of the day at the Academy studying alchemy and such. The day was no different at first.

"I woke up early, said goodbye to my husband Alistair, and two daughters Alyss and Marie, then travelled into the city towards the Academy. Once the sun had begun to set, I gathered my belongings and travelled home. A woman I was close with in the city offered me a drink at the local tavern. We stopped by for a while before I left for good that night." I hesitated to proceed as tears began to well in my eyes; I tried to blink them away. I never had to speak of this before and I wasn't expecting to; especially this much in detail. Alas, here I am, helping a Witcher perform his Contract on the fiend that remains in my former village.

With a trembling voice I continued, "Leaving the city, there were cries and screams and people running - people from the city, not the village. I assumed it was highwaymen at worse stealing from us again… But oh was I wrong… I ran the remaining distance and when I arrived… Bodies… Bodies and blood… Lots of blood… Everywhere. The smell of death permeated the air. I ran home and found my entire family massacred. A beast, a massive beast with horns was… It was feeding on my friends… People I knew for 10 years. My friend from youth was penetrated through the gut and hanging from its horn. I was so frightened that I ran into my home and buried myself under the sheets. I heard the beast's heavy strides and it's breathing right outside the window. I was convinced I was going to be killed but it suddenly took off in some other direction after making this blood-curdling roar, taking down whatever structures and trees were in its way.

"Once I knew it was gone, I went outside and over to my family. I ached to go after the whoreson but I knew I couldn't. What could an herbalist possibly do? I fled instead after accumulating all I was able to… Master Witcher, I beg of you, please allow me to assist you in avenging my friends and my family." By the time I concluded, tears were flowing down my face but I was also filled with a strange sense of determination.

"I'm a Witcher. A qualified killer. I will avenge them for you." He responded.

"Please! Let me help you! I want to be able to assist you on your journey. I may be just an herbalist to you, but I have contacts; I could help you across the lands. I know how people act towards you.. Please, Master Witcher!" I pressed him.

"No. I'll be back if I require anything else from you."

Defeated, I slowly stood and escorted him to the door. He turned to face me in the doorway and spoke, "Say hello to Cerys from me." Startled, I gazed up at him, eyes wide. "She's a companion of mine, of course I know she lives here. Also, I overheard you call her name before you answered the door."

"Oh.. Right, of course.." I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I just wanted so badly to help him.

He sighed dejectedly. "Talk to Cerys. Tell her about the contract. If she does what I think she will, join me at The Nowhere Inn - inside the City. I will be there until tomorrow evening. Take care."

I stared at his retreating back, fifteen questions rushing through my head all at once; none of which will be solved by the muscular man walking away.

* * *

 _Alrighty then, well that was Chapter One of this new idea I had. My amazing English 111 Professor thought I should upload it since I submitted it as an essay. I changed a few things around but in the end, I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope you all agree with me! If you have any advice or any ideas for a future chapter, let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_

 _-LadyGreyBergamot-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's chapter two of _Helping a Witcher_?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-LadyGreyBergamot-**

* * *

By the time Geralt had left, the sun was directly above us; mid-day. I grabbed a basket, placed half a loaf of bread in it then laid a white handkerchief on top of it to protect it from the rain and dirt outside. I opened the wooden door to my hut and stepped out. The mixed smell of rain and mud was oddly refreshing.

I breathed in deeply then set off on my way to another hut across the village. I came across a familiar little girl who was crying on the side of the path.

I kneeled down so I was her height and lightly stroked her hair which was in twin braids flooding over her shoulders, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Why is such a cute little girl like you crying?"

She cleared the tears from her cheeks and looked up at me with puffy red eyes, "Papa said I'm not allowed to be a Witcher because I'm a girl. Is that true Miss Kelliana?" The look in her eyes was begging me to tell her that she would be able to one day.

"Why would you want to be a Witcher? They hurt people and they're always around scary monsters." I tried convincing her out of it since, as far as I know, women are _not_ allowed to be Witchers; their bodies are incapable of enduring the mutations.

"I… I thought… Maybe I could protect momma and papa… From the same monsters that attacked your village… I don't want to kill people…" She looked down shyly.

"You can protect your mother and father by staying here and being a good little girl. You don't need to be a Witcher to do that. Plus you wouldn't be able to stay here; being a Witcher means always having to move around the world taking on contracts."

She looked up at me surprised, "You're right, I can protect Mama and Papa from here! If I go away, Mama and Papa will miss me. I'll stay here in Novigrad City." She hugged me and ran towards where her parents were sweeping outside her home.

I hope no trouble comes to this village, I wouldn't be able to bear another monster attack. Images of Carsten shot through my head and I began to tear up. There was so much blood… So much death and destruction… Never again do I want to witness that.

I continued on my journey until I came across Cerys. With a vivacious smile, I greeted her. "Good evening, Sera. How fares you?"

"Oh!" She whirled around to face me, "Good evening, Kelliana. I'm well thank you. You look troubled, is something the matter?" She frowned as she scanned my face.

"May we go inside? I brought some food for you. I'll explain the situation inside."

"Of course, right this way." She didn't push the matter further and led me to her home. She closed the door after me and I looked around a bit. It was the same size as mine, but hers looked so much bigger on the inside due to the floor being immaculate. Her table was rectangular and wooden, pushed up against the wall next to the front door. Four chairs were arranged- one on each end and two in the middle - with beautiful Skellige plates and tableware placed neatly on top the table.

She had various bookshelves loaded with books, some in different languages. On one of the shelves was a horn with an intricate design etched into it. In the far right corner was her bed roll. I've only seen bedding like that in books. It was so beautiful.

"Wow, Cerys… Your home is so beautiful!" I beamed.

"Most of this came from my old home in Kaer Trolde. The bedclothes were a gift from my father for my 18th birthday in hopes of pleasing a potential husband. The dishes were my mother's. The Siren Horn came from my older brother Hjalmar when we went hunting down in Undvik some years past." She gazed at her belongings with a melancholic smile.

"Why don't you go back for a while? I bet they miss you."

She broke out into laughter as if I just told the funniest joke ever. I looked at her confused and embarrassed.

"When I told them I was leaving, they said that they banished me from ever stepping foot in the hold again. They said that I wasn't part of the family anymore if I left. I left anyways of course; but... I can't ever go back, Kelliana." She said the last part with sorrow in her voice. I can understand why she'd be upset. Never being able to see your family again… I know the feeling all too well. However, to know they're living but refuse to see you must hurt more. You have the feeling of loss and betrayal.

"I am sorry for bringing it up." I sincerely apologised to my new friend.

She smiled and shook her head, "Don't apologise. You didn't know, you were simply inquisitive - which is perfectly acceptable."

"Oh! That reminds me, this is for you." I handed her the basket I had placed in my lap when I sat down at her table. "Also, Geralt of Rivia conveys his regards. He wanted me to visit you after talking about the Contract for the Fiend; he didn't say why though... How do you know Master Witcher?"

Her eyes brightened at the mention of his name. "Oh, Geralt! Isn't he so handsome?" She giggled to herself. "Excuse me, he came to Skellige once looking for his daughter Ciri. He helped my brother and I back in Skellige. One day during a banquet we were holding, massive bears slew many of the people attending. He decided to aid my brother in finding the one responsible. As a result, Hjalmar was crowned King - well, soon to be King. Who knows, maybe he is King now. I left shortly after the incident."

She stood and walked to one of her storage trunks. Opening it, she carefully removed a beautifully crafted silver sword. "Geralt gave this to me when I saw him last. He called it Aerondight. I'm not sure where he found it - perhaps Toussaint while he was away for a contract. What I do know though, is that it's a very strong sword."

Amazed, I silently took in all the carvings on the hilt of the blade. Cerys held out the blade to me which I took, quicker than I meant to. I could only imagine how it would feel to use this in real combat. As if reading my thoughts Cerys continued, "I'd like to train you with it since you'll be needing some protection from now on. Plus, if you want to take the life of the creature that killed your family, you'll have to know how to wield a blade. That is most likely the reason he asked you to see me. Come, let us go to a quiet spot where I can teach you the basics."

"Wh-what!? You want to train me!? I've never held a blade in my life…" All of sudden my anxiety was getting the better of me and I was starting to regret my decision of begging to help.

"Come on already!" She grabbed me by the arm and started out the door with me stumbling closely behind.

We ended up leaving the settlement and travelling into the woods away from people; Cerys wanted to make sure there were no villagers around in case of an accident.

"Right! First things first - how to handle the blade…"

For the next two hours was just me being taught the proper posture and the correct way to wield a blade; which it turns out, I can't do.

My shoulders sank as I let out a deep breath. Sweat was trickling from my face as I was trying to breathe regularly again. "Cerys, I don't think this is for me… Do you think he will still accept my help if I am unable to fight with a sword? I mean, I'm an alchemist - I make poisons, oils, different concoctions… Even bombs if I had the proper materials!"

"Hey, don't look so down. This isn't the kind of thing people can master in one day. I definitely know it takes a long time; heck it took Hjalmar and I _years_ to perfect our techniques. Don't be so discouraged. Join him at The Nowhere tomorrow. Tell him I said you are a fast learner and I approve." She gave me a light slap on the shoulder with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded, "Thank you for this, Cerys!"

Back at my hut, I crumbled to the floor in front of my stove. My arms and legs felt like jelly and I was dizzy from exerting myself so much. "I don't think I ever used that much energy in my life before." I wheezed out.

Reaching out to my 'table', I took the cup that held my water I was going to use for dinner and drank the whole thing. I fell back onto the floor with a _thud_ ; my body felt so heavy that I ended up closing my eyes and falling asleep right there in the middle of the floor.

Some time in the middle of the night I was awoken by an all-too-familiar scent; the smoke of a fire. Not like a firepit or someone's oven. The smoke of a fire that consumes all in its path. The smoke of a fire that burns like a million cuts from the sharpest blade. The smoke of a fire that overwhelmed my home village.

I sprang up from the floor and raced outside as fast as I could. The fingers of the fire were searching hungrily for something else to demolish. I stopped dead in my tracks as images of Carsten flooded back into my head. The screams of terror and panic...

"Me daughter! Please! Someone get me daughter! She's trapped in the house! Rosalie, don move! Someone _, help_!" I heard a frantic voice that pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see the mother of the little girl I had talked to earlier that day.

My legs moved as quickly as they could to get me into the burning hut before it collapsed. I was moving before my mind even processed all of it. I ran quickly through the flames that barricaded the front door and found the little girl in the far right corner of the home. "Grab hold of my hand, I'll get you out of here."

"Miss Kelliana!" She whimpered as she ran over to me.

A wooden beam fell in front of the door blocking our main escape route. I quickly looked around and saw a hole in the roof. It's the perfect size to get a small child through. "Rosalie, I'm going to lift you. Climb through that hole and jump down as quickly as you can. Do you understand me?"

She gave me a faint nod and we moved quickly. She struggled at first to get up but she was up and out in no time. Now to figure out my escape now that the girl is safe.

I was kneeling down close to the ground to avoid too much smoke inhalation since I was getting unsteady and weak. The window, I could break it and escape that way.

I grabbed a nearby item and hurled it at the glass. As the glass exploded, flames shot madly through the air. My heart sank as the realisation hit me that I probably just made this situation worse.

My only way out was in fact through that window… which was engulfed by flames.

I took a deep breath and ran toward the opening. I covered my face as I dived out to avoid major burns to my eyes, mouth and nasal passage. I landed with a heavy thud onto the ground while my skin was burning. I didn't care so much about the burns since I was able to get out with my life. I could have easily died if I lingered too long or hesitated.

I stood up and I started trembling in pain all throughout my body. I went around to see the little girl waiting anxiously with her mother for my return. When she saw me her eyes lit up and she instantly ran into me, hugging me tightly. "Miss Kelliana! I'm so happy you're okay! Thank you for saving me. Mama and I was really scared."

I allowed her to hug me even though the excruciating pain was coursing all throughout my body. Her mom came up to me crying. "Thank you fer risking yer life to save me child."

I smiled at her and inclined my head, "I'm just glad she's safe."

They ran to the city while I stood there watching the hut crumble to the ground. "Kelliana! Kelliana are you okay!?" I heard a familiar Skellige accent come from behind me. I turned to see Cerys running towards me.

"I'm in pain, but I saved a little girl's life… The pain is worth what I did." I smiled and turned back to watch Rosalie and her mother walking in through the entrance gate of the Novigrad and meeting up with the girl's father.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so short. compared to the other two. College is a pain in the butt and is preventing me from writing more often. I'll try to upload again soon. Hopefully..._

 _Please let me know what you all think of the story so far. Thank you again for reading!_

Cerys had escorted me back to my hut after the fire incident. I had explained to her everything that had transpired and how I got almost-full-body burns.

"Wow, you must be her hero now, Kelliana." Cerys smiled sweetly as she helped apply the burn ointment to my back that I had instructed her to concoct. She was so gentle despite her tough and stern outward appearance.

"Hah, yeah, I guess so. Although, I don't think I can make it to the Nowhere Inn tomorrow. My only chance to help Master Geralt is ruined. These burns are so painful..." I looked down at the ground sadly.

"Hey, there's always next time he comes through. He frequents Novigrad City more often than you think." She pat my shoulder reassuringly as I dropped my blouse back down.

As we were chatting, there was a hard knock on the front door. "Are you expecting guests?" Cerys asked me. I shook my head in response and glanced back at the door. She walked over and opened it. "Oh! It's you!"

In walked Geralt with the girl I saved standing next to him. "Miss Kelliana!" She ran over to me as Geralt removed his weapons and left them at the door. Rosalie handed me a cutely wrapped pouch, "It's food, Mama gave me some to give to you as thanks. It's not much, but it's all we can afford. Thank you again, Miss Kelliana." She restrained herself from hugging me as she noticed the burns on my arms and legs. She gave me a worried look but I smiled instead.

"I'm just so glad to see you're unharmed. I'm happy you're with your parents again; but here, take it. I don't need a reward." I replied as I stroked her hair gently. It felt wrong to take food from a family doing worse economically than me.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me, "Then come by for dinner one day! Auntie Kiara lives in the city. Please come! Mama makes the best dinners." Her smile just grew and grew. She reminded me of my daughter in more ways that one.

"I will, one day soon I'll make sure to stop by. How's that sound? We'll play together and everything."

She hopped happily, "Okay! Well, I should go now, Mama is probably worried. Bye Miss Kelliana! Bye Miss Sera! Bye bye Wolf Man!" With that, she hurried out of the house with a large smile on her face.

Cerys and I gave Geralt a thoughtful glance, "Wolf Man?" Cerys beat me to it.

He sighed and shook his head, "Don't ask…"

"This reminds me, why _are_ you here Master Geralt?" I asked the man who just sat down at my table. He examined my body looking over each burn individually.

"I came because I heard of what you did for her. You're a lot more reckless than I thought. You could have been killed." His voice held a bit of annoyance. I just looked curiously at him. How could I even respond to that? I only did what needed to be done.

"She did well, Geralt. You can praise her a little you know." Cerys grumbled.

He glanced at her then looked back at me, "I meant no disrespect. I only meant, how is my new companion supposed to be of help when she can barely move?"

My eyes went wide at his remark. "You're - you're new companion!?" Even Cerys was quiet for a moment not expecting him to say that.

He nodded, "I decided even before I sent you to Cerys that you'd be more help than most."

"Guh!? Then why send me to her in the first place!? I almost died from exhaustion!" I blurted out, a tad louder than I intended. Cerys sat next to me and laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world. "Is there something I'm not understanding here?" I was so confused as to why she was laughing.

"It's just, this is so Geralt!" She responded in between laughs.

"It's _nothing_ like me, what are you talking about?" Geralt furrowed his brow at Cerys, which only caused her to laugh even harder.

I kept looking back and forth at the two old friends. I was rather aggravated at the needless work he made me do.

Cerys took in a deep breath and calmed herself from laughing. "She's unable to move right now due to the incident earlier. She won't be able to travel with you until all of her burns have healed." Cerys spoke, more seriously this time. She sounded genuinely concerned about me.

"Yes, I'll have to find some other contracts to do in the meantime; or I can pay a visit to Zoltan and Dandelion." Geralt thought out loud.

"What about your _girlfriend_ , Yennefer?" I swear I sensed a tinge of jealousy coming from Cerys as she asked that.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "She uh… she left to help Triss with something."

The tension in the room became so thick it felt like I could cut it with a knife. I kept quiet after his statement knowing it wasn't my place as a random villager to say something; even though I regarded all of them in the highest manner and I knew so much about each and every one of them.

I knew all about his friends, relationships, and even his history. Back at the Academy in Oxenfurt, there were dozens of books about Yenn, Triss, Dandelion and Priscilla, Crach An Craite, Cerys and Hjalmar, Vesemir, and even his friends in Toussaint; Regis, Queen Anna Henrietta, and surprisingly, even Dettlaff.

"They work together? Nicely? I'm shocked." She looked away from Geralt, and if I didn't know better, I'd say she was pouting a bit.

Geralt cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Kelliana, I'm going to send a friend of mine over later to speak with you about some things. Expect a visitor." With that, he stood up from the chair and strode over to the door. He strapped his weapons back onto his armour and opened the door. Without another word, he was out and gone.

I looked at Cerys and she acted as if him leaving like that was perfectly normal. "Does he normally just up and leave?

"For the most part. You'll get used to it eventually. I wonder who he's sending over." She muttered as she stood. "I'm going to go get some food from my home, I'll be back shortly so I can start dinner for us."

"No, no! Don't be silly, I can cook." I stood and grimaced at the immediate pain, "On second thought, would you mind cooking just this once for me? I swear to pay you back."

She laughed and nodded. "Sit tight and don't move too much! Doctor Cerys' orders!" Her remark made both of us laugh hysterically.

I'm so glad to have found such a great friend...


End file.
